monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Scarlett Plague
Scarlett Plague is the daughter of the Red Plague (or Red Death) from the Edgar Allan Poe short-story, The Masque of Red Death. Character Personality Scarlett is highly charismatic and quick-witted, often giving off an aura of narcisism and coming off as something of a care-free party girl. However Scarlett mostly uses this to hide her inner sadness regarding not having a read physical form and making everyone she touches sick. Over the years, the hiding of this sadness lead her to go through several failed friendships in which she always wound up cast out like a leper, making her feel like something of an outcast and causing her to develop intense trust issues. Despite this, Scarlett still loves attention, being around people and excitement. Scarlett's worst fear is of needles, not of getting them though, she just doesn't like the idea of people immunizing themselves to her or of scientists curing her disease before she gets to live out her life. Appearance Scarlett has no visible physical form so she always wears a flexible white-latex masque which she manipulates to move and act like a human face and attached to which she has a wig of long, blood red hair. She likes dressing in sleek, fashionable clothes like tall black rubber boots, black leggings, fun belts, jewellery, black slim coats to match her thin frame, shoulder-high red gloves, and slim red tops which she wears to make sure that none of her intangible/invisible form can be noticed. She wears red lipstick with scarlet eyeshadow and her eye-sockets are always empty and black, something which she makes up for by being very expressive with the eyelids of her masque. History Scarlett is the offspring of the sentient-plague of Red Death, who spread disease throughout the normie-world in the 14th century before going into retirement. Scarlett wasn't born as most monsters are, but rather as most illnesses are in that the bacteria which made up her father multiplied and mutated with the mutated bacteria eventually coming together in order to personify the infant Scarlett, who Red Death originally left nameless. Scarlett grew up with her father in Paris, France in an apartment on Rue Morgue where she was raised to be a traditionally "male" illness like her father but decided she preferred the female identity and named herself Scarlett, then wound up moving out of Paris by her pre-teen years so that she could attend Monster High. She was previously a close friend of Beatrix Ezelbub, Ben O'Lantern, Johnny Overlook, and Marshall Warmonger and their friend-group but was always treated unfairly, made fun of, seen as a joke and demonized until Scarlett reached her breaking point and left the entire friend group in a fit of rage which left her new enemies hospitalized for a week. After this, Scarlett became good friends with Lucie Morningstar (Someone who Beatrice hated) prompting her to become close with Lucie's friend group, but always keeping a distance out of fear for being used and abused again. She is also terrified of someday becoming a malevolent illness like her father. Monster Scarlett is a sentient-plague who's physical form is completely composed of the illness which she represents but is embowed with supernatural powers that allow her to wear clothes and move and speak just like everyone else, albeit touching her directly transfers her illness. Due to her age, the symptoms of the illness her body spreads is not serious and just results in nausea, fatigue and rashes but as she ages, the symptoms of her illness will as well. Relationships Family Scarlett's father is the sentient-plague Red Death who is close friends with a sentient and omnitient immortal raven who Scarlett calls "Uncle" and a quasi-immortal sorceress who she calls "Aunt Ligeia". Friends Scarlett's closest friends are Jacqueline Hyde, Cathy 'Thulu, Lucy Morningstar and Max Feratu but due to her trust-issues, she is highly paranoid of her relationship with them and despite her wishes for intimate friendship she forcibly keeps herself at a distance from them at the threat of being hurt and abandoned again. Lucy is her closest friend and the only who truly understands Scarlett's sadness but Scarlett still tries to keep her at a distance. Scarlett is very well liked at the school by about 3/4s of it's population. After having become Grace's girlfriend, Scarlett started spending a lot more time with her friend group. Pets Scarlett takes the company of an undead one-eyed black cat named Prosperina who's father Pluto is a friend of her father's, Prosperina is very excitable but somewhat paranoid and is capable of speaking with Scarlett. Enemies Scarlett has a passionate hatred for Beatrix Ezelbub (daughter of the Lord of the Flies), Johnny Overlook (son of the darkness that dwells within the Overlook Hotel), Ziggy Gobelyn (daughter of the Goblin King) and Marshall Warmonger (son of the Horseman of War). Another member of this friend group was Benjamin O'Lantern (son of Stingy Jack) who was Scarlett's oldest friend, but Scarlett never learned to hate him as Ben abandoned her long before Scarlett left the group. Scarlett still holds hope that she and Ben can become friends again, but she doesn't like to think about it. Romance Scarlett used to try avoid romance due to being a personified illness and not wanting to make her life more complicated then it needs to be but she wound up being courted by Grace Uncanny and the two wound up becoming girlfriends. Trivia * Scarlett named herself after the Scarlet Fever, an illness which she looked up to like a super-star during her childhood and which was rampant throughout the 19th century. Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Lesbian Category:Transgender Category:Visual Arts Club